Comme le feu et la glace
by Valkyria32
Summary: One shot dont le narrateur est Yuki. Ses sentiments se font de plus en plus puissants pour kaname, que vas-t-il se passer quand il lui donnera rendez-vous dans l'ancien bâtiment de la night class pur s'expliquer: ATTENTION LEMON !


_Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Ce que je devais faire._

 _La vie ne m'avais-t-elle pas sauvée pour me blesser encore plus._

 _J'avais envie que mon cœur s'arrête, qu'il cesse de battre, qu'il sombre dans un flot de ténèbres permanent. Je voulais mourir._

 _Mais je ne le pouvais pas, je n'en avais pas le droit._

 _Un seul lien me retient à cette existence de misère._

 _Ce lien à des yeux rouges, des cheveux bruns, la peau pâle, un nez gracieux, une bouche tentatrice et un corps immense._

 _Ce lien peut se montrer froid, chaleureux, autoritaire, agressif et mélancolique._

 _Ce lien est la personne la plus importante de toute ma vie, mon étoile, mon astre._

 _Ce lien n'est pas humain._

 _Mais je l'aime._

 _Même si cet amour n'est pas réciproque, je l'aime._

 _Ce lien, mon premier amour, mon seul amour, ma vie, mon sauveur._

 _Ce lien, c'est Kaname Kuran, prince des vampires et sang pur de cette espèce._

 _Une créature de la nuit, un fils de la lune._

 _J'admire cette grande déesse Séléné qui a créée l'homme que j'aime, le vampire que j'aime dont la beauté surnaturelle, le regard profond et la gentillesse fait chavirer mon cœur dans un flot d'amour et de lumière, le sortant peut à peut des ténèbres où il était plongé._

 _Il pouvait prendre tout de moi, je n'attendrais rien en retour._

 _Il avait déjà volé mon cœur._

 _Je lui appartenais corps et âme._

 _Peut importait qu'il me trahisse._

 _Peut importait qu'il me tue_

Cette nuit là, je me réveillais en sursaut, mon corps brûlant d'une fièvre qui n'avait rien à voir avec la maladie.

Non, rien à voir.

Ce rêve y était pour quelque chose, je le savais. Le visage de celui qui hantait toutes mes pensées, du matin en me levant, jusqu'au soir en m'endormant, apparaissait maintenant dans mes songes.

Ses yeux pourpres me fixaient d'une intensité telle que j'avais l'impression qu'une fournaise brûlait en moi.

Je sentais même son odeur sur les draps de mon lit, flottant dans l'air de la pièce. Un délicat parfum de roses, de lys et de pin enveloppait.

Cette odeur, je la sentais partout, de la rosée matinale à la douce brise du crépuscule, dans ma chambre, dans ma salle de bain et dans ma cuisine.

Pendant mes cours, mes tours de garde, en sortant de l'académie, en parlant à mes amies, je sentais cette odeur.

Une odeur de fleur qui attire le papillon à goûter son nectar sucré et délicieux.

Je calmais mon cœur, respirant profondément, mon cœur se calma, et le feu s'apaisa.

Mon corps, d'où perlait des gouttes de sueurs, avait enfin repris une température normale, je me levais et me dirigeais vers la salle de bain, bien décidée à prendre une douche froide.

Glacée même.

Mes cheveux collaient dans ma nuque, et sur mon front. J'eus du mal à retirer ma chemise de nuit qui collait aussi à ma peau.

Me retrouvant nue devant le grand miroir, je m'observais, j'avais les joues rougies, la peau frissonnante et les dans les yeux, une lueur sauvage qui me donnait un air de fauve.

J'avais l'air différente, plus mature, belle et attrayante.

Je fermais les yeux, imaginant les doigts de Kaname courants sur mon corps en ébullition, ses doigts fins dans ma nuque, sur mon ventre et sur ma poitrine. Sa bouche délicate sur la mienne, explorant les moindres détails de mon corps de sa langue gracile. Son corps nus s'entremêlant au miens.

J'imaginais aussi, sa bouche parcourant mon cou, ses crocs s'enfoncer dans la chaire tendre de ma jugulaire, s'abreuvant de mon sang. Mon sang, coulant dans la gorge.

Mon corps tremblant et chaud contre le sien, glacé.

Le feu et la glace.

Le soleil et la lune.

Nous ne ferions plus qu'un.

Je secouais la tête pour chasser ces images de mon esprit.

J'allumais l'eau et la laissa ruisseler sur mon corps avec plaisir.

L'eau froide fit du bien à mon corps qui finit de se refroidir, chassant la sueur, glissant dans mes cheveux.

Je fermais les yeux et relevais la tête, ça faisait du bien.

Je pris mon temps, me savonnant le corps, les cheveux et me rinçant.

Je sortis, m'enroulant dans une serviette blanche et me séchant méticuleusement toutes les parties du corps.

Mes cheveux, encore humides, n'eurent pas le droit à ce traitement. Je ne pris pas la peine de les sécher cette nuit d'été était bien trop chaude pour que j'use de mon sèche cheveux.

Je les laissais libres mes mèches brunes dégoulinantes.

Je ne pris pas non plus, la peine de me rhabiller, mettant juste un sous vêtement car je n'aimais pas dormir complètement nue.

Je m'approchais des draps et me glissais dans ceux-ci, n'étant pas trop lourd donc pas trop chaud, me couvrant jusqu'à la poitrine et laissant mes bras hors des draps.

Je fermais les yeux et la dernière image que j'eus avant de m'endormir, fût Kaname, me souriant.

Je marchait dans les couloirs de l'académie, me rendant à ma salle de cours, mais sachant très bien que je ne pourrais pas me concentrer.

Un fois dans la salle, je m'assis à ma place et le cours commença.

Comme je l'avais prédit, je ne pus en aucune façon m'intéresser au cours qui se déroulait juste devant moi.

Cette nuit, je m'étais de nouveau réveillée en sursaut, devant mon lit, avec sa chemise noire, ses iris rouges braqués sur moi, se tenait Kaname.

Je m'étais frottée les yeux pour savoir si ce n'était pas un rêve mais il avait disparu.

Je m'étais levée, enroulée dans mes draps et j'avais fouillée toute la pièce du regard.

Mais aucune trace de mon prince des glaces.

J'en avais alors conclus que ce n'était qu'un rêve et j'étais allée me recoucher.

Mais le lendemain matin, j'avais trouvé au bas de mon lit une pétale de rose rouge.

\- Mademoiselle Cross, si le cours ne vous intéresse pas, vous n'avez qu'a le dire ! cria le professeur me sortant de ma léthargie.

\- Excusez moi professeur, répondis-je tentant de paraître honteuse.

Il parut satisfait car il dit finalement.

\- Bien, alors nous pouvons reprendre le cours sans que vous ne vous endormiez ?

\- Oui monsieur.

Les cours défilèrent, s'enchaînant les uns après les autres, et moi, je pensais encore et toujours à Kaname.

Des questions se bousculaient dans ma tête :

 _Pourquoi était-il venu dans ma chambre ?_

 _Était-il vraiment venu dans ma chambre ?_

 _Que voulait-il ?_

 _M'aimait-il ?_

Mais à ces questions, un seul pouvait me donner des réponses.

Le soir même, pendant la transition des élèves de la night class, je fis en sorte de m'approcher assez de Kaname et dit assez haut pour qu'il m'entende et assez bas pour que les autres vampires ne m'entendent pas.

\- Pourquoi était tu dans ma chambre cette nuit ?

Il m'offrit un sourire provocateur tandis que mon cœur accéléra et que mes joues se teintèrent de rouge.

Il approcha sa bouche de mon oreille, un frisson me parcouru tous le corps quand il me dit enfin :

\- A minuit, dans l'ancien dortoir de la night class, mon ancienne chambre...je répondrais à ta question...ne soit pas en retard.

Mon corps s'enflamma tandis qu'il retournais dans son rang, n on sang me faire un petit sourire en coin.

Tandis que je vérifiais si toutes les jeunes filles de la day class étaient dans leur dortoir, je me torturais l'esprit, les images de la nuit dernière refirent surface, me faisant violemment rougir.

 _Qu'allait-il me répondre ?_

C'est cette question qui tournait en boucle dans ma tête, je m'imaginais toutes les réponses, des plus glauques au plus folles.

Je ne mangeais pas, le stress me nouait l'estomac.

Ce que je fis, par contre, c'est que je pris une bonne douche, froide et apaisante, détendant mes muscles endoloris et mon appréhension diminua.

J'enfilais une chemise blanche et un jean slim noir, et me brossais les cheveux, me regardant et m'inspectant dans le miroir.

Je regardais l'heure, mon horloge affichais minuit moins le quart. Il était donc temps pour moi d'y aller. Je mis mes chaussures et sortis du bâtiment.

Dehors, tout était calme et paisible, des chouette hululaient et la nuit était simplement éclairée par la lune.

La pleine lune.

Tel l'œil de la nuit, dans le ciel, elle paraissait lointaine et inaccessible.

Je me mis à courir vers l'ancien dortoir de la night class. En chemin, je ne rencontrais personne.

Tout était calme.

Je passais devant la fontaine et traversa un petit pont.

Là, je me retrouvais devant l'immense bâtisse qui protégeait autrefois le sommeil des vampires.

La porte était entrouverte, signe que Kaname m'attendait. Je me glissais à l'intérieur et refermais doucement derrière moi.

Le dortoir était calme, pas un seul bruit ne venait troubler la paix qui y régnait. Les escaliers, devant moi, étaient restés tel que dans mon souvenir, je me souvenais de ce jour là, quand j'étais venue voir Kaname, j'avais toquée à la porte mais j'avais été repoussée par un vampire, j'avais attendu puis j'étais rentrée. J'avais de nouveau attendu dans les escaliers mais je m'étais assoupis sur une des marches. Quand je m'étais réveillée, j'avais entendu des voix dans la pièce voisine, je m'étais levée et avais prudemment ouvert la porte...là, j'avais vu Kaname s'abreuver du sang d'un autre vampire...

Cette image a été un choc pour l'enfant que j'étais alors et resta gravée dans mon esprit.

Je n'en aimais pas moins Kaname et cette vision m'avait brisé le cœur et me le brise toujours quand j'y repense.

Je serrais les poing et gravit les marches de l'escalier grinçant, je me dirigeais vers la chambre de celui pour lequel mon cœur battait et hésitais quelques secondes devant la porte.

Je pris une grande inspiration et frappais, trois coups brefs.

La porte s'ouvrit et sans un mot, je pénétrais dans la chambre du vampire.

Il était debout, face à moi, ses yeux brillaient d'une intensité telle que dans mes rêves et la fois où il s'était introduit dans ma chambre.

Il me gratifia d'un sourire.

\- Pourquoi, hier soir était tu dans ma chambre ? Lui demandais-je, n'en pouvant plus d'attendre la réponse.

Ses yeux rougirent encore plus et son sourire disparu.

\- Veux-tu vraiment le savoir ? Es-tu prête à en assumer les conséquences ? Me demanda-t-il à son tours.

Même si ce qu'il disait me faisait peur, je voulais savoir, j'avais besoin de savoir.

\- Oui, dis-je très bas.

Avant d'avoir pu savoir ce qu'il se passait, il combla la distance entre nous et me pris par la taille, il me regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Parce que...

Et il m'embrassa.

Dans mes rêves, les baisés que nous échangions allumaient un feu dans le bas de mon ventre, mon corps brûlait et je fermais les yeux.

Mais c'était une bien pâme copie de la réalité, Mon corps était un tourbillon d'émotions, mon cerveau était embrumé et j'avais l'impression de flotter.

Je fermais les yeux, complètement envahie par les sensations. Quelques gémissements de plaisirs franchissaient mes lèvres, mais ce n'était rien par rapport à ce qui s'ensuivit.

Il caressa mes lèvres de sa langue ,que j'entrouvris, pour pouvoir la laisser rentrer, nos langues dansaient et s'entremêlaient dans un ballet sensuel.

Tandis qu'il m'embrassait, il remonta ses mains sous ma chemise, me caressant les hanches, les côtes et le ventre. Je déboutonnais furtivement sa chemise, bouton par bouton, sans me presser. Je passais mes mains sur son torse froid, sur ses hanches.

Il me pris dans ses bras, mettant momentanément fin à notre baisé et me déposa délicatement sur le sofa.

\- Tu es sûre de vouloir...

Pour toute réponse, je lui agrippais le col, collais mon bassin contre le sien, plaquant mes lèvres contre les siennes.

Il déboutonna ma chemise et me l'enleva, l'envoyant balader à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il mis fin à notre baisé et sa langue descendit dans mon cou, me faisant frissonner et remonta jusqu'à mon oreille, je gémit tout en me tortillant sous lui, mon bassin collé au sien, si bien que je sentis très bien sous érection contre moi, à travers les tissus de nos vêtements.

Il passa ses bras dans mon dos, tandis que je me soulevais pour qu'il puisse le dégrafer, quelques secondes plus tard, mon soutient gorge rejoignit ma chemise à l'autre bout de la pièce, suivit de près par mes chaussures et mon pantalon.

Kaname me caressa la taille tout en déposant une multitude de baiser sur ma joue puis se leva pour m'observer.

Je rougis un peut, tentant de cacher ma poitrine, dont les tétons étaient durcit par le plaisir.

Il enleva sa chemise, attrapa mes mains et les plaqua au dessus de ma tête tandis qu'il parcourut ma bouche, mon cou et mes épaules de sa langue.

Il lâcha mes mains et il lécha mon téton gauche, tandis qu'il caressait mon sein droit.

Je gémis de plus en plus, sentant une humidité entre mes jambes. Quand il pris mon mamelon rougis dans sa bouche et le suça, un petit cris de plaisir s'échappa de ma bouche.

Une sensation de chaleur envahis mon bas ventre tandis que je me sentais de plus en plus mouillée.

Quand il passa à mon sein droit, il fis glisser sa mains sur ma culotte, caressant mon intimité.

Je haletais et gémissais, le corps vibrant d'excitation, attendant impatiemment la suite.

Il passa les doigts sous le tissus de dentelle, le dernier vêtement qu'il me restait, et il sourit diaboliquement.

\- Tu es toute mouillée, Yuki ! Me dit-il, un sourire fauve que je ne lui avait jamais vu, aux lèvres.

\- Nn ...

Il ne laissa pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, il commença à caresser mon clitoris et mes lèvres détrempées.

\- AH...Ka...Kaname !

Je fermais les yeux et m'abandonnais à ce flot de plaisir que me procurait mon amant.

Il déchira ma culotte et me regarda droit dans les yeux, il attrapa mes jambes et les écarta. Je sentit son souffle contre ma féminité.

\- Ne regarde...pas là...ah !

Il commença à donner des coups de langues à mes lèvres, je mouillais encore plus, poussant des cris de plaisir. Il remonta jusqu'à mon clitoris et entreprit de jouer avec, j'agrippais ses cheveux tandis que je me cambrais et qu'il enfonçais sa langue en moi et qu'il la retirais, faisant des vas et viens. Je bougeais les hanches en même temps, incapable de faire autre chose que crier son nom ou gémir.

J'eus un orgasme et il avala mes fluides. Je repris mon souffle en le regardant, je le vis se lécher les lèvres.

\- C'était délicieux, merci...me dit-il d'une voix sexy.

Il enleva son pantalon et son boxer, et je rougis comme une pivoine en voyant son sexe dressé, énorme.

Il m'écarta les jambes et me susurra d'une voix douce et rassurante.

\- détend toi...

Il m'embrassa et commença à rentrer en moi, j'émis quelques gémissement de douleur.

Il commença de doux mouvements de vas et viens, pour m'habituer à sa présence. J'agrippais les draps quand il brisa ma preuve de pureté. Il accéléra petit à petit, et mes gémissements de douleur firent placent à des petits cris de plaisir. Il accéléra de plus en plus et je mis mes jambes autours de sa taille alors qu'il procédait de plus en plus profondément de plus en plus vite et fort.

Il me mordis brusquement à l'épaule, redoublant mes cris de plaisir, je sentait mon sang couler dans la gorge tandis qu'il s'enfonçait de plus en plus loin en moi. Nous ne faisions plus qu'un. Nos corps s'entremêlaient, tandis que du sang coulait le long de mon cou.

Mon corps brûlant contre le sien, glacé.

Le feu et la glace.

Le soleil et la lune.

Je hurlais son nom et lui, hurla le miens quand j'eus un orgasme et qu'il vint en moi.

Il se retira et me pris dans ses bras, tandis que je me blottie contre son torse. Je levais la t^te et l'embrassa, dans un chaste baisé après nos ébats.

Je lui avait tous donné, mon cœur, mon corps et mon sang.

\- Je t'aime, murmurais-je au vampire qui me tenais amoureusement dans ses bras.

\- Je t'aime, ma princesse, me répondit-il le visage illuminé d'un beau sourire.

Il m'embrassa, scellant nos lèvres, nos vies et nos corps.


End file.
